The life of Romione
by X.chesca.X
Summary: Ron and Hermione are in love and are living there greatest life after the war. A look into what i thought there life should be about.
1. Into

**Intro**

Hey guys. This is my first story so I'm sorry if it is a bit short or if there are parts that don't make sense. This story will be about Ron and Hermione and there life after the film ends (but before the 19 year gap). In the story the 19 year gap is not a thing so I'm sorry about that but it does not fit with the story I have planned. It also includes Harry and Ginny and there life but is mainly focused on Ron and Hermione. I hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think I would love to hear your opinions.


	2. Chapter:1

**Chapter 1**

Ron was at the Burrow waiting for Hermione to arrive. Harry was already here and sitting in the living room with Ginny. He was still a bit wheezy when he saw them to together but she would of had to of found someone eventually and he was glad it was him.

"RON" Harry shouted from the other room "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP LOOKING THOUGH THE WINDOW TO SEE IF HERMIONE WAS COMING".

"IM NOT" he shouted back "IM LOOKING TO SEE IF THE FLOWERS HAVE GROWN".

"LIAR"

Harry was right he was looking to see if Hermoine was coming he couldn't wait to see her. He has been looking forward to this all winter and it was finally here. Ron and Hermione weren't dating but they both wished they were. Ever since the war they keeping having lots of moments. Everyone knew that they should be together even them but they don't want to risk there friendship. Like what if it didn't work out then what would they do.

"Fine I'm coming but when we hear the door knock I'm getting it" Ron said as he dashed into the living room.

They then watched tv and talked about how thankful they were. After everything that happened they were all surprised that they could sleep at night.

Harry suddenly brought up the fact that Ron and Hermione weren't together and started asking why.

"We all know you like her and that she likes you. You kissed for bloody sake" Harry said quietly so that the rest of Weasley's couldn't hear him.

"Yeah I do but now is not the time to started a relationship what if we break up then what would happen" Ron said back with a stronger tone.

"You really thing you guys will break up. You have liked each other since third year I saw your face when she went to the ball with Viktor Krum you were devastated"

"Yeah well...ummmm..."

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it" Ron shouted desperately springing from him seat

"See" Harry said to Ginny after he left.

Ginny just laughed. She was much happier now she was with Harry. He made her happy. He treated her like she was the only person in the world like no one else matters. He leaned over and gave her a firm kiss on the lips before Ron could see.

"Hermione" Ron said in an excited tone.

"Ron" she said just as excitedly.

He opened his arms for her to hug him. She smells nice he said to him self. She always does. Hermione was the best thing that has happened this summer. Her hugging him as she entered the Burrow.

"Hermione sweetie how nice to see you. How have you been?" Mrs Weasley said.

"Hi. I've been great thanks how have you been" she said in a steady voice not trying to sound to happy to be here but also not trying to sound like she didn't want to be here.

"Everyday is hard ever since Fred died but it is getting easier. George has not left his room since though I'm getting worried".

Hermione gave Mrs Weasley a big as she continued into the house. Ron was behind her jumping about. They all went into the eating area, sat down and got ready to eat.

Hermiones pov

Ron eyes glistened as the food got set down on the table. I could help but laugh. I admire the way he is how happy he seams after everything that has just happens before the summer. How could he move on for the war so quickly. How?? I kept asking my self again and again hoping that that my brain would tell me the answer I was looking for. I stared at him the hole dinner time hoping that he wouldn't look up and realise.

"So how is everyone and what have you all done this summer" Ron said with his mouth full and no one could understand him. Expected Hermione.

"What" His mother said "no one can understand you if you talk with your mouth full" she said angrily.

"He said 'how is everyone and what have you all done this summer" Hermione repeated.

Everyone looked up and stared at her then at Ron and then back to her. Hermione and Ron just carried on with eating there dinner.

"See Mione understands me". Ron said

"How" Ginny said looking at Hermione "wait what did you just call her" she looked back at Ron.

"Only mum can understand Ron when he speaks with his mouth full and that not even all the time" Percy replied.

Mrs Weasley still staring in disbelief. "Ron did you just call her Mione"

"Yeah...So" Ron said answering his mothers question.

"So...only couples shorten each other's name or it is really long but you have been calling her Hermione since you met her" she said happily.

"Not true"

"Ok then Harry do you call Hermione, Mione?"

"No" Harry said excitedly hoping that this had meant something.

They eat the rest of there dinner in silence with Harry, Ginny and all of the rest of the Weasleys looking at them going from Hermione to Ron then back to Hermione then to Ron.


	3. Chapter:2

Chapter 2

"I'm sorry about my family" Ron said

"Oh no it's fine I kinda found it funny the way they all just looked at you and then back at me like they were lost lambs" Hermione replied

Ron and Hermione just stared at each other for a solid 5 minutes.

"Why aren't we together" Hermione asked out of the blue.

"Oh...ummm..I don't know I always thought that you didn't want a relationship"

"Oh well I do, I have since third year" she saids with a gentle laugh.

They stared at each other again before Ron leaped onto Hermione kissing her with passion. Hermione pulled back.

"What's wrong" Ron asked her.

"If we do this we can't tell Harry at least not until we introduce him to the idea of us" Hermione suggested

"Yeah I total agree" Ron said with a smirk on his face.

Once again Ron leaped on top of Hermione kissing her all over her face and neck. She started to lift his top over his head as he started to unbutton her shirt. Suddenly Harry walked in and told them that the countdown to the new year is about to start. Ron and Hermione looked up at him. He had such a surprised and disgusted look on his face as he just walked straight back out with out saying a word. Ron and Hermione put there tops back on and rushed after him.

"Harry, mate wait" Ron shouted as they were coming down the stairs.

"Harry please say something" Hermione said softly

"Harry are you mad" Ron asked

"Mad, NO of course not. I'm just surprised and a bit disturbed about what I just saw"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and laughed a little.

"Harry what did you just see" Mrs Weasley asked

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione as they gave him a begging look not to tell her.

"It doesn't matter Mrs Weasley" Harry replied

"Ok then...Ron why's your top on backwards?"

Ron looked at Hermione and Hermione looked at Ron. They both had a worried look on there faces. It didn't take Mrs Weasley long before she realised why.

"OH...MY...GOD" she shouted.

Everyone ran in to wear Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mrs Weasley were.

"Mum" Percy shouted "mum what's wrong".

Hermione and Ron looked at each other again.

"She knows" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"I know I'm not stupid" she whispered back to him.

A smile grew on Mrs Weasleys face as she ran up to Ron and Hermione and hug them.

"Oh I am so happy for you guys" she said in a loving voice.

Mr Weasley, Ginny and Percy looked so confused.

"Are you going to tell everyone then" she insisted

Ron looked at Hermione once again, and he said "you tel her"

"Umm...ok" she said in a shy voice

"Me and Ron are officially together" she said after a long pause.

A smile grow on all of there faces they looked like Christmas had come early. Ginny looked at Harry and then back at them. She then ran up to them both and hugged them so tight.

"Now we can go on double dates" Harry said winking at Ron.

Ron glared at him and he slowly backed away.

"This is so exciting. Now Ronald has to act nice otherwise his girlfriend will break up with him" she said laughing. Hermione laughed too.

"So this is how it's going to be now. You two ganging up against me" he said laughing.


	4. Chapter:3

**Chaptet 3**

"Happy new year" they all shouted Ginny kisses Harry, Ron kisses Hermione and Mrs Weasley kisses Mr Weasley.

"It's 2011" Harry said.

"About time" Ron said laughing " I hope this year is better then last"

"Well last year you got me, so nothing can beat that" Hermione replied laughing

"This year, last year, it was 5 minutes ago" Harry said butting into there conversation.

"I'm going to bed" Ginny said with a smile "Harry are you coming" she said winking.

"Yeah, I'm very tired. It's been a long day" he replied also winking.

Ron tried not to notice what was happing. He turned around and went up stairs with Hermione following him. Ginny and Harry followed them until they got to Ginny's room. Ginny's room was on the second floor whilst Ron's was on the third.

"So can you believe that Ron and Hermione are together" Ginny said.

"Yeah but it's about time" Harry replies to Ginny "they have both liked each other since the third year".

"Ron" Hermione said.

"Yeah what's up" Ron replied.

"I am so happy we are together" Hermione said with a smile

"Me two"

"I have a question ... ummmm well I want to go back to Hogwarts after the Christmas term and I wondered if you wanted to come too"

"You want to go back"

"Yes I need my education. You don't have to come"

"Of course I'll come. I don't want to but i am not letting you go back by your self. Does that mean we will be in the same year as Ginny" Ron asked

"Oh no. They are letting all of our year retake it. So it will be the same but with out Harry".

"Oh ok" Ron said " Night Mione love you" he said kissing her on the forehead.

"Night Ron. I love you two" she said back to him.

**Hey guys I am so sorry for the short chapter I have exams going on at the moment so I can't write that often as I have to revise. I hope you all understand. **


End file.
